piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pirates of the Caribbean 6
Marked for deletion 5/29/16 As I posted on the article itself, I think this page needs to be deleted as the information is highly inaccurate and (as I posted on the template itself) it contains information that is considered rumor, outdated, etc. I could simply say that it's because it has no reputable references, but I will list all that we do know from the past year or so... First and foremost, as told to us before, there is no guarantee of a P6 until Dead Men Tell No Tales is released and gets a good enough response. Yes, there was that one report that said the "fifth and sixth films would film back-to-back"...and yet here were are - ONE film is being made right now. That's the main point behind this deletion. Secondly, NO ONE is confirmed to play any character in the film. Johnny Depp is the closest to say anything about P6 but it's based on possibility and therefore not confirmed. Yes, as we know, Bloom is indeed in P5 but that doesn't guarantee that he'll be in 6th film. Regarding Knightley, as stated numerous times in the last decade (even after Bloom made his return a year or so ago) she's 100% done with POTC - period. And Kaya Scodelario...we know almost nothing about how her character, so I can't campaign for her to return in future films yet. Last useful news about Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook was that Arenberg wanted to be back, but Crook wasn't too keen; whole thing ended with it looking like neither are swashbuckling in P5 - nothing after that, especially about them returning in P6. If we are to bring up behind-the-scenes folk, IF there is a P6, I'm sure Bruckheimer will produce, but there is no proof as of yet. One person I know for a fact is not involved is Terry Rossio: he's not writing a new POTC script, and has stated that he is no longer involved in the franchise - not listed as "Executive Producer" and P5 is using Jeff Nathanson's script. And thirdly, some of these topics seem to be a combination of a decade of rumors for the first 3 sequels. A film with the subtitle Treasures of the Lost Abyss came around back before DMC was released in 2006. Rob Marshall was talking about P5 in the past but of course ended up not directing the film...while I'm in the director section, why is Johnny Depp, Gore Verbinski, along with Rønning and Sandberg being listed as director? That's all the information I know in terms of the listed topics. Most of these I have no idea about or where the rumors originated. A POTC film being 90 minutes long? Release dates being debunked (don't recall P6 having one, only that P5 was originally said for 2013-2015)? Last film in the series, I think same was said for P5 months ago from Depp himself. Will/Son spin-off in production is all new to me. Again, seems to me that none of the news stated in the currently edited article is confirmed or even possibility as of yet. Ending rant, I believe my message is clear if one were to read by this point. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 01:55, May 30, 2016 (UTC)